CASA DEL HORROR
by kuromokona
Summary: Se presentaron y empezaron a caminar asustándose un poco por los desagradables sonidos chillidos desgarradoramente agudos de los animales que eran sacrificados la obscuridad ...


**CASA DEL HORROR**

Como fastidian las celebraciones de día de muertos en esta ciudad siempre es lo mismo sino fuera porque mi amado decimo va a ir, bueno también esta ese friki del beis bol solo por eso estoy aquí dirigiéndome a la misma casa embrujada que siempre visito, será la primera vez que valla el decimo pero no entiendo porque también tiene que ir ese fastidioso de hibari que acaso no era suficiente con que el friki me robe la atención del decimo no ahora también interfería hibari bueno que mas da les apartare el lugar mientras llegan

-decimo-como siempre el primero en llegar es el decimo es tan lindo ^w^

-gokudera-kun ya llego alguien más-dijo regulando su respiración por la carrera

-no todavía nadie-se vio un poco decepcionado y dije

- no se preocupe si no llegan solo entraremos nosotros-no me molestaría

Imaginación de gokudera …..

Entraban ala habitación tsuna y gokudera, tsuna abrasando fuertemente a hayato, por el miedo

-gokudera-kun sálvame- decía tsuna pegándose más a gokudera con una cara sumamente tierna

-decimo yo lo protegeré-con voz de galán de telenovela abrasando a tsuna protectoramente y acercándose para besarlo

Fin de su imaginación

-nee gokudera-kun estas bien te sangra la nariz-

-perfectamente no se preocupe entraremos sin ellos-dijo pero en ese momento llego yamamoto que salto a abrasarlo efusivamente mientras los sacudía vio a tsuna y lo saludo

-"a yamamoto si que le gusta gokudera-kun quizás deba dejar que entren juntos"-pensó enternecido tsuna por la escena

-chicos si quieren adelántense yo esperare a que llege hibari-san y entrare con el-dijo guiñándole un ojo a yamamoto que devolvió el gesto aprovechando que gokudde no veía

-gracias tsuna-dijo yamamoto arrastrando a gokudera a la fila que estaba un poco retirada de la vista de tsuna que se encontraba en una banca esperando

-no~~~~~~ decimo yo quiero entrar con usted TT-TT- lloraba dramáticamente

-no te preocupes yo estaré ahí para protegerte-

Imaginación de yamamoto

Entran a la habitación muy juntos gokudera asustado se aferra de su manga y dice

-no me dejes solo-

-no te preocupes no lo are-dijo con voz de galán de telenovela acorrala a gokudera contra la pared y lo besa mientras cuela sus manos por su ropa

(como que vieron la misma novela jujujujuju^¬^)

Fin de la imaginación de yamamoto

-quita esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro- grito enfadado gokudera

Puso una mirada de indiferencia en la fila y suma molestia mientras yamamoto sonreía surronamente por haberse salido con la suya

-no se porque venimos a este lugar tan aburrido "lo interesante era entrar con el decimo"

~imagina ~

~gokudera-kun~ decía tsuna abrazándolo sonrojado y con lagrimas en los ojos

~ fin imaginación~ *suspiro*-

-~mmm no se ven muy convencidos~-

-ju como me va a asustar una casa del terror asi-dijo con voz arrogante el hombre de la entrada disfrazado de monje en lugar de enfadarse sonrió de lado y dijo

-~bueno díganle al hombre de adentro que quieren el trato especial~-

-claro que lo pediremos-

-jajaja será divertido-dijo yamamoto alegremente

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~con tsuna~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-mooo hibari-san ya se tardo quizás no quiere venir *suspiro* y eso que me insistió tanto-estaba un poco cabis bajo pero una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando llego a su mente un pensamiento

-bueno por lo menos ya no tengo que entrar-sonrió ampliamente pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando escucho la voz de la persona que esperaba

-tsunayoshi porque estas tan feliz – hecho un vistazo a sus alrededores notando la falta ciertos herbívoros

-mmmm tanto te alegra estará a solas con migo-dijo feliz de la vida "bueno por lo menos no me preocupare por deshacerme de ellos"

-hi hibari-san bueno es que yamamoto y gokudera entraron solos mientras yo te esperaba-dijo en voz baja y apenada tsuna, hibari sonrió de lado ante sus palabras

-bien entonces entremos-tomo de la cintura a tsuna y pego hacia su cuerpo

-vamos- susurro en el oído del menor mientras se dirigían a la fila causándole un leve escalofrió

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~con gokudera y yamamoto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-vamos parece divertido-decía tratando de animar el ambiente

-el trato especial-le dijo al monje del interior del juego quien sonrió y pidió que lo siguiéramos hasta una pequeña entrada la señalo con su dedo índice

-~caminen derecho por ese pasillo~-los chicos obedecieron y caminaron por un largo rato por el largo pacillo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~con tsuna y hibari~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuna parecía nervioso pero mas que nervioso asustado odiaba las casas del terror porque siempre salían sujetos extraños de todos lados y odiaba eso, se abrasaba al brazo de hibari que se encontraba con un leve sonrojo el hombre de la entrada los vio atentamente y sonrió con simpatía

-~adelante~-los guio por le camino donde las personas pasaban la decoración no era del todo buena y en realidad no daba tanto miedo como tsuna pensaba pero era lo suficiente mente escalofriante como para estarse abrazado a hibari todo el camino salieron y buscaron a los otros dos chicos sin encontrar rastro concluyeron que se habían ido y decidieron dar una vuelta por la feria tsuna para comer dulces y hibari para morder hasta la muerte a los que se atrevieran a ver a tsuna por más de 3 segundos

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~con gokudera y yamamoto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-wa que camino tan largo-dijo yamamoto sosteniendo la mano de gokudera que tenía un suave sonrojo

-si ya llevamos casi 20 minutos caminando-un olor desagradable se impregnaba en sus fosas nasales un olor como a putrefacción taparon su nariz con la mano y encontraron a un grupo mas grande de personas

-hola-dijo yamamoto llamando la atención de los demás un grupo de chicos dos chicas y dos chicos

-empezábamos a creer que éramos los únicos aquí-dijo un hombre de mirada bicolor y peinado de piña

-mokuro-sama -dijo una chica similar a el pero con un parche en el ojo

-será mejor movernos todos juntos-

-heeee porque tendríamos que ir con ustedes-

-no les parece extraño no ver a nadie mas son las primeras personas que pasan por aquí en dos horas-dijo serio

-si haru cree que deberíamos ir juntos-dijo una chica castaña con una cara de miedo

-no me des ordenes mujer estúpida –grito gokudera mientras los demás veian con una gotita en la cabeza como peleaban sin conocerse

-soy yamamoto takeshi mucho gusto y el es gokudera ayato -extendió su mano en forma de saludo

-dokuro mokuro-

-Crome dokuro-

-Miura haru-

-irie soichi-

Se presentaron y empezaron a caminar asustándose un poco por los desagradables sonidos chillidos desgarradoramente agudos de los animales que eran sacrificados la obscuridad los cubría no veían mas lejos que su nariz y el aroma penetrante se intensifico las luces se encendieron súbitamente comprobando las sospechas se encontraban en un matadero de cerdos por eso los chillidos y hedor a putrefacción

-HAAHIII-se escucho el grito de haru que izo que todos volteáramos la vista a una cabeza de cerdo cercenada, trataron de calmarse y seguir su camino buscaban una salida algunos de ellos lograban percibir el peligro que los acechaba

-una salida-señalo crome una puerta enorme como la de un granero las luces empezaron a parpadear haru retrocedió un poco chocando con algo cuando volteo el rostro soltó un grito desgarrador todos tardaron en reaccionar estaban aturdidos por las luces pero cuando miraron a sus espaldas vieron que la chica estaba muerta con el cuello cortado empezaron a entrar en pánico pero no gritaron ni hicieron ruido ni siquiera respiraban como si sintieran que en cualquier momento los matarían todos fueron a la puerta pero era muy pesada con la fuerza de todos lograron abrir una rendija lo suficiente mente grande como para que pasara una persona a la vez primero crome después gokudera cuando salía mokuro escucharon un sonido aterrador de metal las luces se apagaron una vez mas y el sonido de una sierra eléctrica se escucho cuando las luces se encendieron aparecieron dos hombre que usaban las cabezas de los cerdos como mascaras uno con una sierra y el otro con un machete que en un avil movimiento trataron de cortar a yamamoto a la mitad pero logro esquivarlo pero soichi no tuvo tanta suerte el machete se incrusto en su cabeza dejando ver una imagen desagradable salieron aprisa corrían difusamente pero ya estaba demasiado obscuro como para siquiera ver su propia mano solo escuchaban la cierra funcionar y sus agitadas respiraciones

-IIIIEEEE…. MOKURO-SAMA…..-se escucho la voz de crome y mokuro en el instante dio la vuelta para auxiliarla pero al llegar la vio muerta una escena desagradable su cabeza desprendida de su cuerpo siendo sostenida por uno de los sujetos con mascara, en un arranque de ira tomo lo primero que vio y se lanzo a atacarlos con un trinche para la paja (lo más parecido a un tridente que se me ocurrió) los otros dos chicos se detuvieron y fueron a tratar de ayudarlo pero no pudieron hacer gran cosa ya que apareció un tercer hombre con mascara y tuvieron que defenderse

-gokudera corre-grito yamamoto desesperado

-no-dijo en voz baja aunque no lo admitiera quería mucho a yamamoto como para dejarlo atrás a su suerte, cuando iba a replicar mokuro intervino

-largo los dos- de un corte limpio rasgo el cuello de uno de los hombres de mascara matándolo pero cuando iba por el siguiente fue atravesado por el pecho con un machete al retirarlo callo con un sonido sordo en la obscuridad

-suéltame bastardo-dijo gokudera al uno de los sujetos que lo había tomado por la espalda y se lo llevo entre la obscuridad

-gokudera- yamamoto lo llamo pero no hubo respuesta los siguió hasta llegar a un edificio en la ciudad adentro subió hasta el cuarto piso que era el ultimo y logo ver a gokueda aun vivo pero con una filosa navaja al cuello su mirada cambio a una mas peligrosa y se acerco cuidadosamente ataco al captor de su amigo pero al tratar de salir se encontró con la salida bloqueada y ellos desarmados y atrapados como ratones al ver cercas la muerte tomo a gokudera en sus brazos y se lanzo por la ventana tratando de proteger a gokudera con su cuerpo callaron sobre un auto y la alarma despertó a toda la calle que se asomo a ver lo que pasaba

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+tres días después+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despertó con una gran jaqueca en un cuarto desconocido lo que si alcanzo a ver fue a tsuna dormido en la orilla de su cama ahora que veía atentamente estaba en un hospital rápidamente entro en pánico cuando recordó el edificio

-yamamoto-dijo tratando de levantarse lo que despertó a tsuna quien lo detuvo

-gokudera-kun que bueno de estés bien-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos abrazando a gokudera solo así fue consciente de sus heridas estaba lleno de vendas y lleso

-decimo que paso-dijo como instinto sabiendo bien mas o menos que había pasado

-gokudera kun…..-le acerco un periódico con un titular que decía

"_SE ATRAPAN SECUESTRADORES"_

"_en nanimori se ha atrapado a un grupo que atraía a los adolecentes con casas de terror al parecer han estado operando por años no se sabe como seleccionaban a sus víctimas pero pedían grandes sumas de dinero por ellos y después los entregaban muertos_

_Testimonio de unas chicas que estuvieron en ese lugar:_

_-no se que paso, nosotras solo entramos con mucho miedo y el encargado nos sonrió yo creo que no nos hizo nada porque nos vio muy asustadas-_

_-pero nuestra amiga haru-chan entro diciendo que eso no daba miedo y que era una tontería el hombre la miro mal y le dijo que si quería divertirse debía pedir el trato especial …. entro por un túnel diferente al nuestro…..y ahora….shiff…shiff…..está muerta…- _

_Esta mañana se encontró un solo sobreviviente de este a masacre gokudera hayato quien fue enviado a cuidados intensivos por las heridas graves por caer de un edificio"_

Solo vio las lágrimas de tsuna correr y logro sentir sus propias cálidas lágrimas y no pudo evitar pensar que era el culpable de todo

**-perdon pero es el especial de dia de muertos jojojojo ^^**

**-oye y que paso con migo**

**-no te quejes a ti te fue bien, no?, tuviste una cita con tsuna**

**-si pero no cuenta además mataste a todos **

**-no es cierto a gokudera no lo mate porque en mi primer finc lo mate y me dijeron gukudera nooooo...**

**-¬¬...-**

**-lo que si ciento es haber matado a mokuro buaaaaaaaa lo adoro y lo tuve que matar pero le di una muerte honorable**

**-bueno dejen reviws y no me maten por matar a todos**


End file.
